Maestro de Ilusiones
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: La historia de Lorien Shinshi. Light y Larasu van a pasar una semana romántica a una cabaña en Mori zone, allí descubriran que hay alguien en la casa que no desea que se queden mucho tiempo.
1. Prólogo

Éste fanfic es sin ánimo de lucro, Sonic y cía son propiedad del Sonic Team, Lara-su es de Ken Penders, cualquier parecido con otro fanfic o historia real es mera casualidad. La historia principal es sobre Lorien, personaje creado por mí, a parte de nombrar personajes ya creados sale Light, también personaje mío, el resto de secundarios también son de mi invención, si alguien quiere saber más o usarlos que se ponga en contacto conmigo.  
Aclaro que hago bastante referencias a la letra de la canción que le sirve de "tema" a Lorien, "Memories Fade" del grupo "Tears for fears" un grupo de los 80 que fue mi inspiración en este personaje, en la portada de su disco "the hurting" aparecía un niño pequeño sentado llorando y le hago homenaje en una escena de este fanfic, a parte de eso lo que pongo no es literal de la canción ni se ponen los personajes a cantar.  
Espero disfrutéis leyendo esto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
http:Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es 

Prólogo  
"¿Por qué no me quieres?" se preguntaba una y otra vez a sí mismo. Miró las cicatrices en su piel, ramificándose hasta el infinito partiendo de las esquinas más alejadas hasta unirse en el centro de su pecho, brillando en tonos dorados para luego desvanecerse en la nada, pero aunque las cicatrices se habían ido sus recuerdo seguían ahí, martilleando su cabeza, rasgando su corazón.  
-Mamá...- Susurró el pequeño erizo.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo, no entendía nada, no quería entenderlo, paralizado como lo había estado hacía ya 5 años, y aunque el tiempo había pasado, ni su cuerpo ni su mente habían crecido, seguía igual, preguntándose por qué, y una vez más sin hallar la respuesta. Abrió sus ojos marrones, de nuevo aquel ruido, aquellos molestos inquilinos, ese no era su lugar, debían irse de ahí de inmediato, él debía encargarse, así que comenzó a caminar saliendo de las sombras, dejando que la luz de la sala iluminase su cuerpo, de un tono azul tirando a gris.  
-Ésta es mi casa y de mi familia.- Su cuerpo se desvaneció ante los ojos de aquella pareja que estaba empacando sus cosas sin que llegasen a verle realmente.  
Y como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones, una vez apagadas las luces por su mano, usó las sombras a su antojo, la falsa percepción de las personas, el miedo a lo que no eran capaz de definir para que aquella pequeña sombra de ellos mismos se transformase en un colorido y brillante dragón que abrió sus fauces delante de los inquilinos, aterrorizándoles, era el ver y a la vez no querer creer en lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos, increíble, imposible, pero el olor pestilente del aliento del dragón y el calor que éste les daba fue suficiente, huyeron despavoridos con tiempo sólo a recoger la cartera de la entrada. El niño lo había logrado, todo volvió a la calma, encendió la luz y se sentó junto a las cosas que habían dejado, comenzó a abrir paquetes, a seleccionar cosas, lo que no le gustó lo sacó fuera, sabía que el dueño de las cabañas de alquiler pasaría a buscarlo. Era algo estúpido, si sabían que esa era la única cabaña que daba problemas, ¿por qué seguían intentando alquilarla?  
Al día siguiente, el señor Yamaguchi se acercó a la cabaña nº15, era la más alejada, estaba dotada de unas vistas magníficas, un lugar de espeso bosque, la llamada Mori Zone, con varias cabañas preparadas para alquiler, de eso se había encargado aquel anciano mapache. Dio un suspiro de agotamiento al acabar de subir la cuesta, ahí estaban la mayoría de cosas de la pareja que había alquilado aquella cabaña, entró dentro, inspeccionó el lugar, por dentro tenía el aspecto de una casa típica japonesa pero con algunos añadidos modernos.  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Gritó Yamaguchi al pasillo.  
Pero nadie respondió, no había las voces que le había dicho la última pareja que alquiló ese sitio, recordaba otras ocasiones idénticas, incluso una vez llamó a un exorcista, pero entonces no encontraron nada, ni una pequeña manifestación de lo que había asustado a todos los que osaron poner los pies en aquella cabaña. Pero sabía que ahí tenía que pasar algo fuera de lo normal, con una grabadora recogieron sonidos de que alguien estaba ahí, pero nada más, y siguió esperando, alquilando la cabaña nº15 con la esperanza de que alguien no se echase atrás, esperando a alguien capaz de desenmarañar aquel asunto.

continuará...


	2. Maestro de ilusiones

Maestro de ilusiones

Una temporada tranquilita que ya tocaba a su fin, el niño se enfadó y se sentó de golpe en el suelo, se quedó callado un momento, miró al frente, ahí apareció una niña erizo, más pequeña que él, con un par de mechones rubios rizados cayendo a los laterales de su cara, si el niño aparentaba 5 años, ella aparentaba 2, sonrieron y se pusieron a jugar a las palmas.  
-Sigue descargando tú, voy a llamar por teléfono.- Se oyó la voz de una mujer.  
-¿De verdad necesitabas todo esto para venir una semana?- Otra voz, de hombre. –Acabamos de llegar ¿a quién llamas?  
-Pues justamente por eso llamo, a Amy para decirle que hemos llegado bien...- La mujer equidna cogió el teléfono. –Y de paso para preguntar que tal está mi niña.  
-Joder, Lara, has llamado 3 veces ya desde que hemos salido, dudo que haya cambiado nada desde la última vez que llamaste...- Él puso morros.  
-Está bien...- Lara-su dejó el teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de la entrada, dio un saltito y se enganchó al cuello del erizo. -¡Light! Admite que tú también la echas de menos.  
-¿Cómo la voy a echar de menos si la nombras cada 5 min? Y suéltame que nos vamos a caer.- Se tambaleó Light ruborizado con una caja en brazos. –No logro recordar cómo me convenciste para hacer este viaje contigo.  
-Ahhh, tonto.- Rió Lara-su apretándole más fuerte y le susurró al oído. –Ya sabes, porque no quiero que acabemos como mis padres.  
Light se quedó quieto, se dejó abrazar un poco más, quizá tenía razón, había pasado bastante tiempo fuera de casa en una conferencia médica, se merecían ese viaje para ellos solos como pareja para consolidar sus lazos, a Lara-su le aterraba que Light dejase de quererla y se divorciase como ya hizo su padre, le dolía que Knuckles hubiese dicho una vez "puede que esté en mi sangre, mis padres también se divorciaron".  
El niño erizo se levantó, harto de oír conversaciones tontas, miró un momento al lugar donde había desaparecido la niña rubia y se encaminó a la cocina. Lara-su se puso a inspeccionar la cabaña con curiosidad mientras Light seguía descargando paquetes, entró en la cocina y vio la puerta de la nevera abierta, la cerró, se fijó en que había un vaso de cristal roto en el suelo, así que lo barrió, pensó que los que habían estado anteriormente en aquel sitio eran unos descuidados. Salió al pasillo de nuevo, caminó hacia las habitaciones, pero algo le hizo detenerse en seco, algo que le llamó la atención, delante suya le pareció ver a alguien andando, un niño erizo.  
-¡Eh, niño!- Le llamó la atención Lara-su.  
Pero siguió su marcha sin escucharla. Lara-su adelantó el paso, sólo cuando llegó a su altura se detuvo el niño de espaldas a ella, giró levemente la cabeza mirándola por encima del hombro, aquella mirada penetró en los ojos azules de Lara-su hasta lo más profundo de su alma, se dio la vuelta. Lara-su se puso en cunclillas delante de él sonriendo.  
-Hola¿eres de alguna familia que viva por aquí?- Preguntó Lara-su sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente, pero vio que no le respondía. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
Él no sonrió, seguía igual de serio, la miraba con desconfianza.  
-Lorien.- Dijo simplemente el niño.  
Oyó la voz de Light llamarla, así que se puso en pie y se giró en dirección a la voz, pero al volver a girar la cabeza, Lorien ya no estaba, y cuando Light llegó hasta ella no la creyó de que ahí hubiese nadie, sólo le echó en cara que se había dejado la puerta de la nevera abierta y que había un vaso roto en el suelo de la cocina.  
Aquella noche, bien avanzada la madrugada, Lara-su se despertó sin motivo, el lugar era apacible, no había ningún ruido, pero tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando, su instinto de guardiana, su sangre de guerrera que le indicaba que debía estar alerta, un escalofrío la recorrió¿de dónde venía esa brisa helada? No era tiempo de frío, y aunque le picaba la curiosidad de saber qué había sido de aquel niño, se dio la vuelta, abrazándose a Light, volvió a dormirse.  
-¿Qué hay en tus sueños?- Susurró Lorien fuera de la habitación.  
Le había bastado un momento su mano sobre la cabeza de Lara-su para ver qué había dentro, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sonrió de una forma maliciosa impropia de un niño y se alejó de aquella habitación.  
Al día siguiente, Lara-su se levantó bien temprano, pero a pesar de ello Light ya se había levantado, demasiado acostumbrado a los madrugones del trabajo. Se apresuró en arreglarse y preparar un buen desayuno, justo a tiempo de que volviese Light.  
-Buenos días.- Saludó Lara-su besándole. -¿Dónde estabas?  
-Hola, huele rico.- Sonrió Light evadiendo la pregunta.  
-Luego voy a llamar a tus padres por teléfono ¿quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?- Preguntó Lara-su.  
-No hace falta, ya hablé con ellos.- Light se sentó a la mesa.  
-¿Has llamado sin avisarme?- Se cruzó de brazos Lara-su en su pose altiva.  
-No, fui esta mañana temprano...- Dijo sin pensar Light.  
-¿Qué? Luego andas sermoneándome porque llamo a la niña mucho.  
-¡Ahhh pero no la vi! Estaba durmiendo, es que me deje... algo, y fui a buscarlo...- Light rió. –Papá y mamá están encantados de tenerla para ellos solitos.  
-No tiene gracia, erizo.- Lara-su puso morros.  
Light rió más aún, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó a su lado abrazándola, meciéndola un poco.  
-Gracias por el desayuno.- Se oyó una voz infantil en frente de ellos.  
Acabando el desayuno, Lorien hizo una educada reverencia con la cabeza, saltó de la silla y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.  
-¿Y éste?- Se indignó Light.  
-Te dije que había un niño.  
Pero casi no la oyó, corrió detrás del niño, y aunque estaban bien iluminados por el sol de la mañana era como si el pasillo se hubiese recubierto de una extraña penumbra, oscureciendo al paso del niño sin poderse ver el final del pasillo. Light se detuvo, aquel pasillo no era tan largo realmente.  
-¡Oye, niño!- Le gritó Light.  
Se detuvo en seco apretando los puños, se giró levemente y le miró por encima del hombro, su gesto parecía enfadado.  
-¡Le dije a "ella" mi nombre!- Le gritó refiriéndose a Lara-su. -¡No me llames niño!  
Tras aquel grito, de detrás de Lorien salieron 4 dragones como los que ya había utilizado anteriormente, esta vez algo más pequeños, pero con el mismo aspecto de voraces serpientes orientales. Los dragones volaron en dirección a Light, éste los esquivó dando un salto, pero al tocar el suelo de nuevo éste se desquebrajó, la madera sonó a podrida y se vio caer. La mano de Lara-su le agarró fuerte, siempre fue más fuerte, comenzó a subirlo, pero el suelo donde estaba ella también se pulverizó y cayeron los dos, o no cayeron, porque Light la cogió, dio una vuelta y aterrizó en el mismo suelo donde se suponía estaban cayendo, pero estaba sin romper, y la luz había vuelto, no se habían movido del sitio.  
-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Se preguntó Light recobrando el aliento.  
-¿Lo ha hecho ese niño, Lorien?- Lara-su se puso en pie.  
Light se puso detrás de ella e imitó a los fantasmas de los dibujos animados.  
-A lo mejor es un fantasma, buuu.  
-Ay, no seas tonto ¿cuándo has visto un fantasma que gorronee los desayunos ajenos?  
-Siempre hay una primera vez, para ver un fantasma gorrón y para ver un fantasma... no recuerdo haber visto uno nunca...- Light se puso a meditar en voz alta. -por eso ésta cabaña era la más barata.  
Lara-su le miró de reojo.  
-Me dijiste que la habías escogido porque era la que tenía mejores vistas.  
-Y tiene buenas vistas... pero también es la más barata... hay que ahorrar para la universidad de la niña.  
-Pues ahorita mismo te bajas a donde el casero y le pides explicaciones.- Lara-su se puso en guardia con los puños en alto.  
-Ok, ok, no te enfades... ponte tranquila... ¿sí?- Puso cara de niño bueno.  
Lara-su se relajó y le dijo que se diese prisa.  
-Vamos los dos, es mejor que no te quedes sola aquí con el niño psicópata.  
-No me pasará nada, soy la heredera de los poderes del guardián de la esmeralda maestra ¿recuerdas? De todas formas si nos hubiese querido hacer daño ya lo habría hecho, además, eres tú el que lo ha cabreado.  
Light se encogió de hombros y aunque no estaba muy convencido hizo lo que le dijo, en un segundo se llegó a la caseta del dueño de todo aquello, algo disgustado porque a él no le importaba aquello, lo único que quería era pasar unos días juntos fuera del trabajo, nunca quiso estar fuera de casa, quería estar con ella, recordaba demasiado a su padre siempre fuera y a su madre siempre triste porque le echaba de menos, pero una vez más ahí se veía, medio metido o metido entero en otro lío que iba a chafarle las vacaciones, o quizá no, porque realmente lo que más le gustaba eran las aventuras, por mucho que lo negase, que intentase apartarse de todo aquello, disfrutaba yendo con su hermano a resolver misterios, y aunque en esa ocasión Dart no estuviese, podría probar que él y Lara-su seguían siendo el mejor equipo.  
-¿Sr. Yamaguchi?- Preguntó Light dentro de la oficina.  
Poniéndose una fina chaqueta de primavera, Yamaguchi fue a su encuentro.  
-Buenos días ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?  
-Es por la cabaña donde estamos mi esposa y yo.  
-Oh, vaya... entonces ¿os vais?  
-Yo no dije eso...- Light puso una mueca de desconfianza y asombro. -¿Por qué deberíamos irnos? He venido a preguntar por...- Light hizo memoria. -¿Cómo dijo Lara que se llamaba? Lorien, eso ¿le conoce¿vive por aquí?  
Yamaguchi le miró como si no hubiese oído ese nombre nunca, parecía recordarle a algo, pero su memoria ya no era la de antaño. Light dio un resoplido.  
-Es un niño erizo, de unos 4 ó 5 años, tiene las púas azul apagado y los ojos... bueno, los ojos no se los vi bien, no me acuerdo, pero ¿le suena?- Light hizo señas describiendo a Lorien, se sentía bastante incómodo.  
-Lorien... Lorien... ¿de que me sonará ese nombre?- Miró a un lado, donde tenía un bonsái, eso le recordó algo. -¡Lorien!  
Recordaba a un niño llamado Lorien Shinshi que vivió en aquel sitio cuando era una casa normal, le recordó porque una vez le vio jugando con sus bonsáis, fue a buscar entre sus cosas, sabía que tenía que haber una foto de él, la vio hacía poco al hacer limpieza y como le pareció graciosa no la tiró. Ahí estaba, era Lorien, en la foto salía con una gran sonrisa, más pequeño, con una tirita en una rodilla, signo de que debía ser un niño muy movido, pero era aquella expresión, nada que ver con el Lorien que había visto Light.  
-Así que yo tenía razón, este niño vive por aquí.- Pensó en voz alta Light.  
-Eso es imposible.- Negó Yamaguchi muy seguro. –Su familia se mudó a la ciudad hace 5 años, yo mismo les compré la casa para montar este negocio.  
-No, este niño está aquí...- Rápidamente cortó sus palabras.  
Aquella foto era de poco más de 5 años por lo que había dicho el señor Yamaguchi, pero el niño que habían visto no aparentaba tener más de 5 años, ahí pasaba algo raro, se quedó la foto. Aunque hubiesen bromeado sobre los fantasmas, aquello no tenía ninguna gracia. Y todo quedó ahí, así para el señor Yamaguchi, que había dado mil vueltas al tema en anterioridad pero ya había descartado esa posibilidad, quizás se negaba a creer que fuese Lorien de verdad, estaba más que seguro que aquel día se había ido toda la familia, o fue su mente que después de tanto tiempo le hacía pensar que iban todos en el coche.  
Desde casa, Lara-su intentó relajarse, si hubiese ahí un fantasma ella lo sabría, o eso esperaba, su instinto no le había fallado nunca, era una guardiana, pero ahora no sentía nada. Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, no necesitaba otro lugar, se concentró recordando los entrenamientos de pequeña con su padre. No conocía a Lorien, no podía notar su energía pero a la vez sentía algo en toda la casa, como si estuviese en todos sitios, le buscó con la mente y como si le leyese el pensamiento, supo que Lorien estaba cerca, notó un aliento cálido, levantó la cabeza, era el dragón de antes, mirándola con ojos de depredador, pero ella no huyó ni se puso en guardia, se levantó delante de la cabeza del gran dragón, éste la atravesó con un sonido gutural destinado a hacerla correr despavorida hacia la salida, pero Lara-su aguantó sin inmutarse, no se movió ni un milímetro, entrecerrando los ojos aguantando el viento que había creado, notando su larga trenza ondear mientras duró aquello, había luchado contra cosas peores, más aterradoras, más poderosas, no era rival para ella, y tampoco le interesaba, sólo quería hablar con Lorien, tranquilizarle, si estaban ahí era por algún motivo, ese destino del que le habían hablado tanto debía ser el que les hizo cruzar sus caminos.  
-Lorien, no tengas miedo que no te voy a hacer daño, puedes acercarte.- Sonó dulce la voz de Lara-su.  
-¿Piensas que tengo miedo?- Se oyó una voz de la nada. -¿Qué mi dragón os ataca porque tengo miedo?  
El dragón se quedó quieto un momento, luego cerró sus fauces y poco a poco fue bajando, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo, sobre él apareció Lorien, sentado.  
-No lo entendéis, vosotros tenéis que tener miedo, cuando vuelva mi madre se enfadará si ve extraños en casa...- Una forma de hablar demasiado adulta para un niño.  
-¿Tu madre, también está aquí?- Dijo Lara-su.  
Siendo interrumpida por un portazo, Lara-su se impresionó, había entrado una mujer erizo, era alta, con una larga melena rubia recogida en un moño.  
-¡Mamá!- Saltó Lorien del dragón corriendo en dirección a la puerta.- Bienvenida a casa.  
Pero en cuanto se le acercó, la cara de aquella señora cambió, como si viese a una cucaracha, le dio un bofetón a Lorien que lo tiró al suelo.  
-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!- Le gritó.  
-Eres mi mamá...- Murmuró Lorien poniéndose en pie y acercándose de nuevo a ella.  
-¡No soy tu madre, aparta inútil!- Le repudió y se fue a la cocina.  
Aquello indignó a Lara-su, que la siguió dispuesta a hacerle entrar a su manera los derechos de los niños que marca la ley, pero en la cocina no había nadie, una vez más sólo la puerta de la nevera abierta y el vaso roto en el suelo. Se quedó pensativa, todo aquello había sido como un sueño, no había sentido en ningún momento la energía de la madre de Lorien. Recogió el vaso roto mirando los pedazos de cristal desquebrajados, le llamó la atención que en la basura no hubiese nada ¿había estado recogiendo todo el rato el mismo vaso? Notó una mano en su hombro, se sobresaltó y dio un golpe detrás suya, pero a su espalda estaba Light que esquivó el golpe.  
-¡Qué haces!- Se asustó Light.  
-Ay, perdona, cari.- Lara-su sacó la lengua. –No te creerás todo lo que ha pasado en un momento... pero ¿qué te dijo el dueño de esto?  
-El Sr. Yamaguchi me ha dicho que Lorien y su familia se mudaron de aquí hace 5 años.- Le mostró la foto.  
-Pues yo acabo de ver a su madre...- Se quedó mirando la foto con ojos tiernos, echaba de menos a su hija.  
-He estado pensando...- Vadeó un poco Light. –En las historias que me contaba mi madre sobre los espíritus.  
-¿No habías descartado esa posibilidad?  
-Sí... más o menos... ¿y tú?- Light la miró fijamente.  
-No sabría que decirte, después de lo que he visto...- Lara-su se quedó pensando algo melancólica. –Parece que quiere asustarnos para que nos vayamos, pero a la vez me está pidiendo ayuda... aunque no con palabras precisamente.  
-Cosas así me contaba mi madre, que algunos espíritus no podían descansar y necesitaban que un vivo les ayudase a solucionar su problema para poder irse.  
-¿Y tu madre no podría echarnos una mano en esto?  
-No.- Negó rotundamente Light. –No quiero meterla en esto.  
Y no entendía su reacción, pero Lara-su prefirió no insistirle demasiado, si pasaba algo con Amy era mejor no preguntar.  
-Pero sé quién puede ayudarnos...- Dijo Light caminando hacia el pasillo.  
Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que Lara-su no alcanzó a ver.  
-¡Holaaaaaaa!- Se oyó un grito de voz infantil desde el teléfono que hizo a Light apartar el auricular de su oreja.  
-Hola...- Se lo volvió a acercar. –soy Light ¿está tu padre?  
Lara-su pegó su cabeza a la de Light abrazándole para escuchar ella también.  
-Papi está en el baño haciendo cosas.- Rió la niña.  
-¡Eso no se dice!- Sonó otra voz de niño más mayor. -¡Mamá!  
Se escuchó una voz de mujer y forcejear.  
-¿Quién es?- Dijo la voz de mujer.  
-Hola, Thalia, soy Light, preguntaba por Tails.- Dijo Light con un suspiro de cansancio.  
-Ahora no puede ponerse ¿le doy algún recado? Tengo para apuntar.  
-Dile que necesito un favor, que me busque todo lo que pueda sobre "Mori zone", sus viviendas e inquilinos de hace 5 años y en especial la familia "Shinshi"  
-Ok, pillado, cuando salga de la ducha se lo digo.  
-Gracias.  
Colgó el teléfono, estiró un poco los músculos, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar.  
Era de madrugada, Light se despertó porque Lara-su le había quitado toda la sábana, tenía frío, se levantó a cerrar la ventana, ni siquiera recordaba haberla dejado abierta, pero lo estaba, y la puerta también ¿había estado alguien más ahí? Por un momento no recordó el asunto de Lorien, aún adormilado al acercarse a la puerta vio reflejada en el suelo una luz, un tenue reflejo por el pasillo procedente de la cocina, según vio al sacar la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Algo más espabilado llegó hasta la cocina, tenía un aire extraño, no sabía si era porque aún estaba medio dormido pero le parecía que a todo le faltaba color, como si la bombilla no diese luz normal, un tono grisáceo lo cubría todo, y ahí estaba de nuevo, la nevera abierta y Lorien sentado en una silla, tenía varias cosas sobre la mesa, se había hecho algo de comer y estaba tan tranquilo comiendo. Light se le quedó mirando, caminó rodeándole un poco llegando hasta la nevera, la cerró.  
-¿Por qué insistes?- Se giró sobre la silla Lorien.  
Con los ojos entrecerrados le atravesó con la mirada, Light intentó no ceder.  
-La puerta tiene que quedarse cerrada...- Dijo de forma calmada Light.  
-Así quedó.- Fue algo incoherente, pero él sabía lo que quería decir.  
-¿Cuándo quedó así, el día que tú y tu familia os fuisteis?- Se atrevió Light.  
-Ese día nunca pasó, te equivocas.  
De nuevo un aura oscura envolvió el entorno, creando un contraste perfecto a la luz azul y roja que envolvía a Lorien, el brillo de su dragón.  
-Tranquilo.- Dijo Light. –Si Lara y yo no nos hemos ido es porque vamos a ayudarte.  
-¿Ayudarme?- Le cortó Lorien. –Si os vais me ayudaréis muchísimo, esta es mi casa, es de mi familia.  
-Tú y tu familia os fuisteis hace 5 años, Lorien.  
En unos segundos el dragón de Lorien salió, creció y atacó a Light. Él, digno sucesor de los poderes de Sonic, lo esquivó como si nada, esta vez estaba preparado, pero no tenía intención de luchar, tenía claro que si ese niño era un espíritu no iba a poder vencerle a golpes.  
-¡Para! No tengo intención de luchar contigo.- Light hizo un gesto con el brazo moviéndolo de un lado a otro.  
-¿No tienes miedo?- Se oyó la voz de Lorien, pero a él no se le veía.  
Y aunque Light saltó, notó que algo le rodeaba, el cuerpo de serpiente del dragón comenzó a apretarle.  
-Ella no me tiene miedo.- La voz de Lorien sonó justo en el oído de Light. –Te tiene miedo a ti,- Y con un susurró muy bajo. –de que la abandones.  
La cabeza de dragón se elevó hasta la altura donde tenía preso a Light, su gruñido retumbó desde su garganta saliendo de entre sus dientes haciéndole girar la cara entrecerrando un ojo, notó su corazón acelerarse, por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba soltarse y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Rápidamente el dragón abrió la boca y se dirigió hacia Light a tragárselo de un solo bocado, y a medida que avanzaba, Light se encogía de hombros, agachó la cabeza y gritó.  
-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?- Dijo Lara-su mientras abría la puerta.  
Light abrió los ojos rápidamente, sintió que se caía de culo al suelo, respirando aceleradamente con dificultad, miró hacia la puerta, estaba todo oscuro, Lara-su abrió la luz, ésta parpadeaba, pero Light no recordaba que la luz hubiese estado todo el rato apagada.  
-¡Light!- Gritó Lara-su cuando le vio en el suelo. -¿estás bien?  
Corrió hacia él y le ayudó a levantarse, necesitó un momento apoyado para que se le pasase el mareo, luego sentado en la silla donde había estado Lorien le explicó un poco por encima lo que había pasado.  
-¿Ves? Estamos aquí por algo, es el destino,- Lara-su se puso en pie. -la sangre que recorre nuestras venas es la misma de nuestros padres, descendientes de héroes estamos destinados a seguir sus pasos, por eso tú heredaste la velocidad de Sonic y yo la fuerza de mi padre y.  
-Lara...- Light la tomó del brazo, estaba serio. –Yo no soy mi padre... y tú no eres Knuckles...- Estiró de su brazo, ella se dejó llevar sentándose sobre él notando fuerte su abrazo. –Nunca te abandonaré.  
Aquello no sabía exactamente por qué se lo decía, Light no debía saber nada de lo que ella escondía, pero le sintió tan tierno que prefirió no decirle nada, se abrazó fuerte a él. Al rato se quiso soltar, aunque Light quería abrazarla un poco más.  
-¡Y tienes la fuerza de agarre de Amy!- Gritó Lara-su riendo.  
-¡Ahhh deja de compararme con mis padres!- La soltó Light. –Yo soy yo y ellos son ellos.  
-Ya, tu madre se ocupó de que estudiases una carrera para que no te pasases la vida corriendo como tu padre...- Medio rió Lara-su poniéndose en pie.  
-Se le llama vida vagabunda y mi hermano la lleva, es muy buena para evitar el stress.  
-Dart es un caso a parte.  
-¿Sí? No somos tan diferentes.- Se cruzó de brazos Light de pie a su lado.  
-Sois muy diferentes, además, tú eres MI marido, él no.- Le dio un lametón rápido en la mejilla a Light y salió corriendo haciéndole burla.  
-Ah... odio cuando se comporta como una cría...- Pero mientras lo decía se frotaba la mejilla suavemente sonriendo.  
Salió de la cocina pensando en cambiar la bombilla por la mañana, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo volvía a ver la oscuridad al fondo, sentado en el suelo estaba Lorien jugando a las palmas con una niña rubia, pero ya había sido suficiente por una noche.  
-Buenas noches.- Le dijo Light a los niños.  
Y aunque Lorien no le dijo nada bajó la mirada dejando de jugar con aquella niña que le miraba y sonreía, él también la miró y sonrió cuando Light cerró la puerta de la habitación, le acarició el pelo antes de que se desvaneciese. Lorien lo tenía muy claro, aquel día no había ocurrido nunca, esa seguía siendo su casa, con su familia, el erizo violeta mentía.  
-Buenas noches.- Dijo Lorien con una reverencia como si se la diese a su familia.  
Y tras eso desapareció por lo que parecía una pared, por el lugar donde debía estar su habitación.  
Como el fin de semana romántico que habían planeado, a media mañana estaba Light sentado en el sofá de la sala con Lara-su sentada encima, haciéndole rabiar frotando su flequillo.  
-Ay, estate quieta.- Se quejó medio riendo Light.  
-Tienes muy poco aguante.- Rió Lara-su.  
Light metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Lara-su, acariciando su espalda, ella se le acercó y le besó, un momento besándose hasta que Light la tumbó de golpe de espaldas al sofá haciéndole cosquillas en los costados dejando su barriga al aire.  
-¡AHHH para para para para!- Gritó Lara-su riendo sin parar.  
-¡Di que te rindes!- Dijo Light moviéndose lo suficiente rápido para que ella no pudiese quitárselo de encima.  
-¡NO, nunca!- Siguió riendo Lara-su saltándose sus lágrimas.  
Se oyó un resoplido gracioso desde la puerta, ambos se quedaron inmóviles mirando hacia la voz que comenzaba a hablar.  
-¿No os da vergüenza? Venga, que sois mayorcitos y estáis aquí comportándoos como dos adolescentes...- Dijo Lorien.  
Cuando reaccionaron, ambos saltaron a sentarse bien en el sofá, Lara-su colocándose la ropa.  
-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que está mal espiar a los mayores?- Le regañó Light cruzando los brazos.  
-Estoy en mi casa, vosotros sois los invasores.- Respondió con una risita Lorien.  
-Déjalo, además, eres demasiado joven para entender esto.- Se puso en pie Lara-su.  
Sonó el teléfono, y justo el momento en el que ambos miraron en dirección al aparato, Lorien desapareció. Lara-su descolgó el aparato, ya suponía que sería Tails:  
-Eh, zorro guapo, que alegría oírte ¿aún estás casado?  
Light frunció el ceño ante la risa de Lara-su y la de Tails que se oía desde el auricular que se estaba imaginando la cara de Light en ese momento.  
-Qué, tortolitos ¿os lo estáis pasando bien, vais a por un hermanito para Emi-ly?- Rió Tails.  
Light escuchó reír a Lara-su desde la puerta, salió un momento en el que vio a Lorien en el pasillo, caminando, se paró, estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de la niña rubia, luego entraron por la misma pared de ayer. Light inspeccionó aquella pared, no tenía puerta, pero cuando puso su mano la atravesó, así que cogió aire y traspasó la pared, dentro había una habitación, era la habitación de un niño, con unas literas y juguetes por el suelo, tenía pintas de no haberse tocado en años, había bastante polvo, caminó y se agachó a recoger un juguete, le recordaba tanto a cuando era niño, en casa de sus padres con su hermano, con las literas, compartiendo juguetes.  
-¡No toques eso!- Gritó Lorien.  
Light dio un salto dejando caer aquel juguete, miró al niño a su espalda, delante de él apareció la niña rubia, cogió el juguete y se sentó en el suelo a jugar.  
-Es de ella y tienes que pedir permiso antes de tocar algo.- Le sermoneó Lorien.  
El pequeño se acercó a la niña con una mirada muy tierna.  
-¿Quién es ella?- Light no lograba escuchar a la niña.  
-Es mi hermanita.- Respondió sin mirarle Lorien.  
Mientras, aún al teléfono, Lara-su se enrollaba.  
-Lara, venga, que estoy gastando mucho teléfono.  
-Jaja perdona.- Sacó la lengua Lara-su. –Entonces ¿ya sabes algo de la familia Shinshi?  
-Lo suyo me ha costado, estuve mirando documentos oficiales, me aparece un certificado de matrimonio entre Lord Shinshi y Megumi Sawamura, unos años más tarde sale el certificado denacimiento de Lorien Shinshi, pero la fecha es dos días antes que la defunción de Megumi Shinshi.  
-Aquella señora... parecía extranjera...- Le cortó Lara-su recordando la mujer a la que Lorien llamó "mamá"  
-¿Extranjera?- Hubo un momento de silencio. –Sería... Tanya McBeal... según lo que encontré se casó con Lord Shinshi poco después de la defunción de la señora Shinshi.  
-¡Claro! Por eso decía que no era su madre... ahora todo encaja.  
-No he terminado...- Dijo Tails algo más serio.  
Desde el cuarto, Light se sentó en el suelo junto a los niños.  
-No puedes quedarte siempre así.- Dijo Light.  
-¿Así cómo?- Se extrañó Lorien.  
-Mírame, no estoy mintiendo ni pretendo hacerte daño, hace 5 años que tú y tu familia os fuisteis de esta casa.  
-¿Quieres que me enfade?- Sonó amenazante la voz de Lorien. –Mi hermana es pequeña y no se entera mucho, pero yo sí...- Miró a la niña. -Tú tranquila, Melinda.  
Light miró a la niña, ahora veía con mejor claridad.  
-Lorien, mírala, en verdad no está ahí.- Se enfrentó con suaves palabras.  
-¡Sí que está!- Se convenció el niño.  
Se quiso poner en pie, pero Light era más rápido, agarró a Lorien y le abrazó fuerte para que no escapase.  
-¡Sé que duele!- Gritó Light apretándole contra él. –Pero mira, mira Lorien a tu hermana, no está ahí... Melinda se fue.  
Lorien intentó soltarse, giró levemente la cabeza mirando de reojo a su hermana.  
-Sí que está...- Dijo casi sin fuerza.  
-No, no está, no sé qué pasó para que volvieses aquí, pero aquel día os fuisteis de aquí para siempre.  
-¡No, no me fui, yo no me fui! No...- Admitió Lorien gritando con la voz quebrada. –Sé cómo se siente Lara...- Sonó muy flojo aquella frase refiriéndose al miedo de Lara-su a que la abandonasen.  
Lara-su se quedó de piedra con lo que le había dicho Tails, acababa de colgar el teléfono y aún necesitaba un momento para reaccionar, constaba la defunción de Lord Shinshi 2 años después de la de Megumi, seguido de la boda de Tanya con un tal Bob Burton, pero en el registro de empadronamiento de la casa nueva sólo aparecía Bob Burton, Tanya Burton y Melinda Burton, aquella niña nació del matrimonio Burton, pero Lorien no aparecía por ningún lado. Por lo que había dicho el Sr. Yamaguchi, fue la familia Shinshi quien le vendió la casa ¿cómo era que no conocía a los Burton? Seguramente aquella mujer no cambió su nombre para poder vender esa casa que debía ser de Lord Shinshi, luego con la mudanza ya podría cambiarse el apellido por el de su nuevo marido. Respiró hondo, no quería pensar qué había pasado aquel día, sospechaba lo peor, notó su garganta seca y fue a por un vaso de agua, pero lo que había allí no era normal, el aspecto de la cocina había cambiado levemente.  
-Aquel día...- Comenzó a contarle Lorien a Light algo más calmado. –Sabía que se estaba preparando una mudanza... yo sólo quería ayudar, ayudé a Melinda a guardar sus cosas, ya estaba cansado y sólo quería tomar un poco de agua.  
Lara-su se apartó, a su lado vio a Lorien, pero transparente, en blanco y negro, un poco diferente a como lo había visto antes, le vio abrir la nevera, coger el agua, llenar un vaso dejando la nevera abierta para volver a meter el agua. A espaldas de la equidna apareció de nuevo aquella mujer de antes, la asustó porque no la había sentido llegar, pero la atravesó como si la cosa no fuese con ella, fue directa a Lorien, que aunque Lara-su intento evitarlo, le dio un tortazo en la cara al niño, haciendo que cayese su vaso al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.  
-El vaso...- Murmuró Lara-su. –Y la puerta de la nevera abierta... todo esto es un eco del pasado.  
Volvió a mirar a aquella mujer gritándole a Lorien que nadie le había pedido ayuda, que se fuese a su habitación y no saliese hasta que ella se lo dijese.  
-Pero nunca me lo dijo...- Sollozó Lorien en brazos de Light. –Se fue... desde la ventana vi como metía a mi hermanita en el coche y se iban.  
Light escuchó atentamente al niño mientras hablaba, sin aflojar su agarre ni un milímetro a pesar de que ya no oponía resistencia.  
Lara-su salió de la cocina siguiendo a Lorien, le veía que a medida que avanzaba le caían las lágrimas, se frotaba los ojos con la manga, y no aguantó más, antes de entrar en su habitación, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo, se echó a llorar amargamente, pero de la habitación salió la niña, con aquella carita dulce y su sonrisa inocente, era pequeña y no sabía qué pasaba.  
-¿Estás triste, hermanito?- Dijo la niña sin cambiar su cara. –Lori, yo siempre contigo.  
Y tras eso se sentó junto a Lorien y le abrazó, luego ambas figuras se desvanecieron.  
-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo.- Se oyó la voz de Light.  
Lara-su entró por la puerta que había aparecido siguiendo la voz de su marido, al entrar ahí le vio, sentado en el suelo, abrazando al pequeño que aún gimoteaba.  
-¿Light?- Dio un paso Lara-su.  
-Shhh.- Light puso un dedo delante suya. –Ahora está más tranquilo.  
-Hablé con Tails.- Lara-su se sentó de rodillas al lado de Light. –Lorien es hijo de Lord Shinshi y Megumi Sawamura, pero su madre murió y su padre se casó de nuevo para que Lorien no creciese sin madre, con Tanya McBeal, una extranjera que al morir Lord se volvió a casar con Bob Burton, tuvieron una hija llamada Melinda y se mudaron, pero a la nueva casa no se llevaron a Lorien...- Incluso a Lara-su le dolía oír esas palabras saliendo de su boca.  
-Me lo imaginaba, Melinda y él no se parecen en nada...- Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza a Lorien. –Bueno, pequeño ¿vas a dejar que pase el tiempo?  
Como si fuesen las palabras mágicas que estaba esperando, Lorien se separó un poco de él.  
-La necesitaba... era mi mamá... no me importaba que me hiciese daño...- Lorien se puso en pie sin mirarles. –Era su juguete deseando que quisiese jugar conmigo pero...- Dio unos pasos en dirección contraria a ellos. –Por su culpa, no he podido crecer, ni moverme, ni siquiera sé qué edad tengo, me ha hecho vivir mi futuro como si fuese mi pasado, no le importaba nada de lo que yo dijese, como si no me oyese. –Les miró con una cara completamente distinta a la que había mostrado antes, una cara sincera, amable. –Ahora entiendo que no hay nada que justifique lo que hizo, yo no era un mal hijo como he pensado todos estos años, y con el tiempo mis recuerdos se apaciguarán como las cicatrices que ya no duelen pero que siempre estarán ahí.  
Lara-su sintió un poco de pena, eso parecía realmente una despedida, su forma de dar las gracias, sin embargo Light no lo pensó, sonrió cuando vio las luces rodeando a Lorien, vieron su cuerpo elevarse en el aire un momento, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y una luz blanca les cegó lo suficiente como para que cuando abriesen los ojos viesen ya en pie tocando de pies en el suelo a Lorien, muy cambiado a sus ojos, más alto y con unas ropas algo distintas.  
-¿Y bien¿qué tal?- Preguntó el nuevo Lorien.  
-Genial, así estás mejor.- Light se puso en pie.  
Lara-su no entendía nada, se acercó a él, dio una vuelta a su alrededor.  
-Dijiste que habían pasado 5 años ¿verdad? Cómo pasa el tiempo...- Se rascó la cabeza Lorien.  
-Ahora irá todo bien, has crecido y tienes las ideas claras.- Dijo dulcemente Light.  
Lorien le sonrió a Lara-su.  
-Os pensasteis que era un fantasma o algo así ¿eh?- Bajó la mirada. –He sobrevivido todo este tiempo comiéndome la comida de los inquilinos que alquilaban esta cabaña y les asustaba para que se fuesen, quedándome con algunas cosas que iba necesitando.  
-Te las has apañado bien para ser tan joven.- Sonrió Light.  
Lorien asintió, y Lara-su también, ahora entendía mejor la situación, suspiró aliviada porque por un momento había temido que Tanya hubiese matado a Lorien para deshacerse de él, eso la hizo pensar, y pensar mucho en la dirección donde ahora residía esa familia, pero Light se le adelantó.  
-Y ahora ¿quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?  
-...- Lorien se puso algo melancólico. –Ojalá pudiese encontrar a Melinda, mi pequeña hermanita... el día que se fueron la vi por el cristal, empujaba sus manos el cristal trasero, no podía oír su voz, pero sentía sus gritos, me decía que fuese con ella y "yo siempre contigo"- Rió tristemente.  
-Sé dónde residen ahora...- Dijo Lara-su sin mirarle. -Pero Lorien ¿estás seguro que quieres ir? Esa mujer no es tu madre y lo único que ha querido es separarte de ella.  
-Ya lo sé.- Le cortó Lorien sin dudar. –Me odia porque me parezco a mi padre, y ella no quiere recordarle, una vez me dijo que mi padre le mintió cuando le dijo que la quería, pero no era verdad, por eso se murió, para dejarla sola.  
Pero eso no era excusa, todos lo sabían, igualmente Lorien insistió una vez más, eso fue suficiente.

continuará...


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo

Al día siguiente, con todo listo, Lorien dio el paso más difícil en su vida, un paso fuera de su casa, hacía 5 años que no pisaba aquella tierra, 5 años sin ver el sol real, demasiado tiempo sin notar en su hombro una mano cálida que le dijese "adelante" como ahora estaba haciendo Light. Pero todo iba bien, no le temblaron las piernas al subir al coche ni sintió miedo cuando al mirar hacia atrás por el cristal trasero del coche vio cómo se hacía su casa cada vez más pequeña en la lejanía, hasta que dejó de verla, poco a poco fue cambiando todo, el verde se transformó en gris asfalto, los árboles marrones desaparecieron dejando leves arbustos a su paso, entrando en la ciudad donde los edificios plateados resplandecían, con viviendas más bajas pintadas todas igual, y unos tejados que Lorien no había visto nunca, pareciéndole graciosos los acabados en teja rojiza.  
-Una cosa,- Se asomó un poco hacia atrás Lara-su. –si no eres un fantasmas ¿de dónde salían todo lo que vimos?  
-Lo hice yo.- Contestó el niño sin problema.  
-¿Tú lo hiciste? Pero eso no es algo que haga cualquiera.- Se asombró Lara-su.  
-Bueno, eso supongo, pero tengo práctica, siempre he podido crear imágenes, reflejos, hacer creer a la gente que está escuchando cosas que en realidad no hay e incluso puedo crear falsos olores y brisas.- Explicó Lorien.  
-Así hacías la ilusión del dragón con efectos sonoros y aliento incluidos.- Dijo Light sin apartar la vista de la carretera.  
-Muy ingenioso.- Admitió Lara-su.  
-Uh... gracias, a mí no me cuesta nada.- Se ruborizó un poco Lorien.  
-Lástima que hayas nacido 30 años tarde.- Medio rió Light. –Ya no quedan malvados que vencer hoy en día.  
Llegaron a su destino, con sus corazones acelerados bajaron del coche. Era una vivienda con una pequeña entrada a un patio. Lara-su fue la primera en salir del coche, ya se lo había dicho a Light, quería ir ella primero, al salir vio algo, a alguien, un erizo azul oscuro que discutía con alguien.  
-¡Dímelo!- Gritó el hombre. -¡Tengo derecho!  
-Si no te vas llamaré a la policía.- Se oyó una voz de mujer que Lara-su reconoció.  
-Pues si les llamas mejor, así sabremos qué hiciste con él.  
Pero la mujer le cerró la puerta en las narices, así que el señor se dio la vuelta andando cabizbajo, se giró un momento hacia Lara-su, notó aquella mirada familiar también, pero el señor se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra.  
-Venga, Lara-su ¿no querías ir primero?- Le metió prisa Lorien.  
-Mejor que no.- Dijo Light. –Te conozco demasiado y eres capaz de armar follón.  
Salió de su atontamiento, apretó los puños y fue directa a aquella puerta, tocó el timbre y aporreó la puerta, pero no le abrían. Lorien miró a un costado, en el pequeño jardín del patio vio a alguien, la reconoció enseguida, con una trenza rubia hasta la mitad de la espalda, sonrió con la sonrisa más feliz del mundo, se acercó a la verja y comenzó a escalarla a espaldas de Light y Lara-su. Una vez al otro lado llamó la atención de la niña, que cuando le vio se asustó, no le reconocía.  
-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, sólo quería verte de cerca, con eso ya es suficiente.- Se sentía tan dichoso de ver que ella estaba bien.  
-¿Quién eres, te conozco? Tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes... ¿vienes a mi colegio?- Decía la niña atropelladamente.  
Pero Lorien no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Entonces vino Tanya, los años no la habían tratado bien y había ganado algunos quilos, estaba harta de escuchar la puerta, pero al salir al jardín vio que había alguien hablando con su hija, ella sí le reconoció, le reconocería en cualquier sitio, se parecía demasiado a su padre, fue directa a él con la escoba en la mano, pero Light saltó justo a tiempo, cogió a Lorien y esquivó quedando de pie en la parte de la verja de piedra que adornaba la puerta de entrada, con Lorien en brazos.  
-¿Qué demonios pretende?- Gritó Light.  
Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Lara-su no pudo contenerse más y tiró la puerta abajo.  
-¡Mamá!- Gritó Melinda.  
Pero Lara-su no consideraba madre a aquel monstruo que no sólo había sido capaz de abandonar un niño sino que encima ahora mismo había intentado atacarle. Lorien desde los brazos de Light le gritó.  
-¡Detente! No le hagas daño...- Suplicó.  
Fue justo a tiempo ese grito para que Lara-su parase su golpe a unos centímetros de aquella odiosa mujer que quedó sentada en el suelo.  
-¡Ya lo hemos hablado! No tiene excusa para lo que hizo... eso no se hace, sea madre o no...- Intentó contener toda su rabia de instinto maternal.  
Light bajó desde donde estaba y se puso al lado de Lara-su, le acarició la cabeza calmándola.  
-Ve al coche, anda.- Susurró suavemente.  
Lara-su respiró echando el aire fastidiada pero le hizo caso. Melinda no sabía qué pasaba, estaba asustada, de rodillas al lado de su madre agarrada a su blusa.  
-¿Y bien?- Le puso la mano en el hombro a Lorien.  
-Ella está bien, lo demás no importa.- Lorien tenía la cabeza bajada.  
Se le notaba algo triste, pero él ya sabía que no iba a recobrar su familia así como así, así que sacó afuera su tristeza con su respiración, sonrió a la niña y se dio la vuelta para irse con Light, que le rodeaba con el brazo como si fuese su propio hijo. Fue sólo un instante, un vago recuerdo en forma de imagen pasando por su cabeza, pero fue suficiente para que aquella niña diese un vistazo al pasado que creía no poder recordar, a la imagen del niño que llamaba "hermanito" y adoraba tanto, abrió mucho los ojos sin terminar de creerlo, era aquella voz del muchacho diciéndole a Light que no pasaba nada, unas notas que no sonaban en sus oídos desde hacía mucho. Melinda se puso en pie, dio un paso hacia ellos.  
-L... ¿Lori?- Medio tartamudeó antes de que saliesen por la puerta.  
Lorien se detuvo pero no se giró.  
-Dime que eres tú... mi hermanito... Lori...- Notaba su propia voz quebrarse ahogada en aquellas lágrimas que se negaban a salir.  
-Yo...- Lorien se dio la vuelta y sonrió. –"yo siempre contigo"  
Al recitar aquellas palabras fue como si el mundo se silenciase un momento, Melinda corrió y saltó a sus brazos abrazándole fuerte y llorando, no podía creer que fuese él de verdad, tantas veces le habían dicho que Lorien había sido un amigo imaginario de pequeña, que nunca había existido, pero ahí estaba, era él. Light apoyó su espalda en la pared, le pareció muy tierno, miró a la mujer abatida en el suelo, la escuchaba hablar siendo ignorada por los niños pero bien vigilada por Light.  
-Tenía miedo de que al no ser hermanos un día no pudiese separarles, no podía permitirlo, pensé que de niños sería más fácil, yo misma quise olvidarle a él y a cómo me abandonó su padre muriendo para estar con su primera esposa.  
-Él confiaba en ti.- Dijo Light. –Por eso te dejó al cargo de Lorien, pero ahora es tarde y no puedes enmendar todo lo que has hecho... a no ser que permitas que estos niños sigan viéndose.  
La mujer calló, no iba a aceptar a Lorien en su casa, pero ahora tenía claro que nunca iba a poder separarles.  
Y desde la calle, sentada en el capó del coche estaba Lara-su, con las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a aquella tiparraca, pero Light tenía razón y no iban a poder pagar todas las puertas que ella se iba cargando. Intentó distraerse mirando la calle, esperaba que no tardasen mucho, y vio de nuevo a aquel erizo de antes, estaba apoyado en la pared de la otra calle, tenía algo en las manos, pero lo soltó en algo y dejó que el viento se lo llevase. Hábilmente lo cogió al vuelo Lara-su, y cuando lo vio se sorprendió tanto que no tuvo otro remedio que salir corriendo tras él, agarrarle de la mano y tirar medio secuestrándole para volver a donde estaban, donde ya salían Light y Lorien.  
-¡Oiga, señora, deje mi brazo tranquilo!- Gritó el secuestrado.  
-¡Light, mira, mira esto!- Algo sobresaltada se comía sus propias palabras.  
A Light también le sorprendió lo que le dio, era la foto de Lorien la cual ellos tenía una copia.  
-¿De dónde la ha sacado?- Le preguntó Light.  
Pero el señor se soltó bruscamente diciendo que no debían meterse en los asuntos ajenos, pero cuando vio salir a Lorien entendió por qué intentaban retenerle.  
-¡Lorien!- Gritó al verle. -¡Dios mío, estás bien!  
Le miró por todos lados incomodando al muchacho.  
-Qué grande estás...- Se emocionó.  
Algo más calmado se lo explicó a los tres, era el hermano mayor de Lord, estuvieron un tiempo en que perdieron el contacto y luego fue ya tarde, se encontró con que su hermano había muerto y con que el señor Yamaguchi le había dado esa foto y le había indicado a dónde se habían mudado. Día tras día había ido a aquella casa a pedirle de mil maneras a Tanya que le entregase a Lorien, pero ella nunca le dijo qué había hecho con el pequeño, se lo dijo a la policía pero no encontraron pruebas de nada.  
-Entonces ¿eres mi tío?- Dijo Lorien algo indeciso.  
-Sí, pequeño... te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad...- Volvió a emocionarse bajando la cabeza, luego sonrió. –Pero a partir de ahora todo va a salir bien, te he buscado durante años y por fin te encontré, te vendrás a vivir conmigo y verás que bien nos lo pasamos.  
-¿Podré venir a ver a mi hermanita?- Lorien casi imploró.  
-Claro que sí.- Aceptó su tío.  
Ya nada le importaba si tenía por fin consigo a su sobrino, se sentía tan feliz que no pasaba nada si tenía que volver a ver la cara de aquella bruja con tal de que Lorien pudiese estar con Melinda.  
-Ah, Light y Lara-su,- Se giró hacia ellos. –muchas gracias por todo, sois buena gente...- Luego sonrió de una forma un tanto pilla, como dándoles a entender que ahora podría ser un niño normal y ser feliz.  
Light sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza aceptando las gracias, Lara-su hizo un pequeño gruñido, era obvio que no quería mostrar que se había imaginado a aquel niño viviendo con ellos y haciendo de hermano mayor a Emi-ly, pero lo aceptaba porque había algo que le rondaba la mente, algo que no sacó fuera hasta que el coche se alejó del lugar, entonces se lo dijo a Light.  
-Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste de hace 30 años más o menos...- Parecía estar aguantando la risa.  
-¿Por?- Light desvió la vista hacia ella parados en un semáforo.  
-Porque recuerdo que mi tito me contó una aventura que tuvo con un par de amigos...- Con "tito" se refirió a Shinta. –me dijo que uno de ellos venía del futuro y que era un "maestro de ilusiones"  
-Bueno, pero a lo mejor hubo más.  
-¿Más llamados "Lorien", más con las púas azul grisáceo y los ojos marrones? Ahora no recuerdo bien la foto que vi de ellos tres pero estoy segura que es el mismo niño de 10 años.  
-Bueno... de todas formas, tú y yo ya hemos viajado al pasado en otra ocasión...- Rió Light.  
-Justo por eso me quedo tranquila, porque tengo la certeza de que ese niño irá al pasado y hará grandes amigos y vivirá grandes aventuras. Sé que estará bien.  
-Vaaale, tanto hablar de los demás ¿qué pasa con nosotros? Nos quedan 4 días de vacaciones y hay que aprovecharlos.  
Lara-su se echó a reír, volvieron a la cabaña a disfrutar de lo que les quedaba.

FIN


End file.
